


Egg.

by zuriism



Series: Non-Serious [3]
Category: The RageGaming Crew
Genre: M/M, egg, i just had an idea, ragegayman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuriism/pseuds/zuriism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg.

Aaron is sitting at the desk they have in the office, editing videos and just generally minding his own business when Josh walks in.

"Hey Aaron. What're you doing?" Josh creeped up to Aaron's shoulder, looming over him.

"Editing videos. Why?"

"Just curious. Anyway, I have something to give you."

"Like what? I swear to god if it's another loaf of bread I will delete all of your videos." Aaron turned around in the chair to look at Josh.

"Nah it's something else." Josh moved his hands from behind his back to reveal he was holding an egg. "Here."

"What the fuck." Aaron looked at the egg and then back at Josh. "What the fuck."

"Take it. It's yours." Josh gently placed the egg in Aaron's lap and left the room. Aaron picked up the egg and examined it. There was nothing special about it. It was just an egg.

"I'm going to delete his channel," Aaron muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats on making it through this paragraph of shit
> 
> i hope it made you laugh or whatever
> 
> i spent maybe 5 minutes of my life on this


End file.
